My First Love
by Azurelcz
Summary: Sequel Of Oh, My First Love. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! :: Kebohongan yang membuat Ichigo tak berdaya.Lalu si violet?   warning! :: Abal, OC, Gaje, Aneh, Typos, dll
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :: Bleach is Tite Kubo's own**

**My First Love**

**Kuro na~na~na's own**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:: T**

**Warning! :: Gaje, Aneh, Abal, Typo(s),AU,OC**

**Unlike? Don't Read!**

**Minna-san~~ **

**Kuro dateng lagi neh!**

**Ada yang kangen sama aku?**

**Readers :: IYUH!**

**Kuro :: Kok gitu? Huwee #nangis gaje#**

**Readers :: LOE GUE END!**

**Kuro :: Karepmu lah. Yo wes. . . **

**Gomen kalo ceritanya aneh, pasaran. Mo gimana lagi, masih anak kecil sih hahaha**

**ARIGATOU! #ga nyambung#**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 :: Between Me, You and She<strong>

* * *

><p><strong># Kuro na~na~na #<strong>

Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Umurku 16 tahun, seorang siswi Karakura High School, kelas 1-F. Saat ini sedang berada di kantin bersama temanku, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Kia. . . Rukia!" panggil Rangiku. Rukia rupanya sedang asik dengan pikirannya.

"Ah, ya?" kata Rukia kaget.

"Hayo? Lagi mikiran siapa?" goda Rangiku.

"Ah, enggak kok" elak Rukia.

"Halah, pasti dia lagi" tebak Rangiku.

"Nah, itu tau. Kenapa nanya?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, ya. Apa yang kamu suka dari dia sih?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku nggak pernah tahu apa yang membuatku suka sama dia" jelas Rukia.

"Oh ya? Benarkah, Rukia?" goda Rangiku.

"Uhhh. . . Apaan sih?" kata Rukia tersipu malu.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama. Rupanya Hinamori menghampiri mereka.

"HEI? Kalian kalau bercanda ajak-ajak dong! Masa aku di lupain?" kata Hinamori sebal.

"Hehehe, maaf. Eh, Hinamori. Darimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Duh Hinamori kalau marah lucu deh. Coba si Pendek Perak itu melihatmu, pasti tambah kesengsem" goda Rangiku.

"Aha! Bener tuh, kata Rangiku" tambah Rukia.

**BLUSSSH** wajah Hinamori langsung memerah karena ucapan kedua temannya.

"Eeeh bukan 'Si Pendek Perak' tapi Shiro! Toushiro Hitsugaya" kata Hinamori membenarkan perkataan kedua temannya.

"Cieeee! Pacarnya di bela tuh! Ya, deh kita ngalah. Ntar kita di bilangin Toushiro lagi. Hahahahaha" tawa Rukia dan Rangiku membuat Hinamori tambah sewot..

**TEEET . . . TEEEET. . . TEEEEET.** Bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat sudah usai. Sesegera ketiga sahabat tersebut kembali ke kelas mereka. Kemudian masuklah Ukitake-sensei yang akan mengajar pelajaran Biologi.

"Ehem. . . Anak-anak, kita akan membahas soal kemarin. Tolong perwakilan dari kalian mau mengambilkan buku tugas di kantor saya. Hmm, nah Kuchiki tolong ambilkan ya, dan Kurosaki juga" jelas Ukitake-sensei.

Rukia yang mendengarnya, merasa senang karena dia bisa bersama dengan Ichigo,orang yang di sukainya. Kemudian Rukia dan Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Baik" jawab mereka bersamaan. Hinamori yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan Rangiku ingin mengejek mereka namun, ia tak bisa karena mulutnya sudah di bungkam Hinamori.

**Sesampainya di Kantor, **

"Ehm, mana ya, buku kelas 1-F hmm A, B. . . . F!. Akhirnya, Rukia menemukan bukunya. Dan sodara-sodara! Tangan Rukia dan tangan Ichigo saling bersentuhan.

"Ah. . . Maaf." ucap Ichigo.

**BLUSSSHH.** Seketika wajah Rukia langsung memerah, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya agar Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang merah karenanya.

"Rukia. . . Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Ichigo khawatir.

"Enggak, apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia langsung dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa" ucap Ichigo lega.

_**'Uuh. . . Ichigo, bisakah kau tak membuatku tersipu? Tak tahukah kau aku hampir mati bila ada di dekatmu. Oh, Kami-sama, kenapa jadi begini? Kumohon buatlah waktu berhenti agar aku bisa menikmati kebersamaan ini'**_

"Ayo, Rukia!" ucap ichigo membuat Rukia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Rukia segera.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kelas dalam diam. Rukia tidak berani memulai pembicaraan. Sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk diam juga.

"Hei, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa seseorang di belakang mereka.

Ichigo pun menengok ke belakang, menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"Ah! Inoue!" sapa Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun mau ke mana?" tanya perempuan bernama Inoue.

"Aku? Aku mau ke kelas" jelas Ichigo.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mau ke kantor Unohana-sensei" jawab Inoue.

Rukia yang sejak daritadi tak di gubris keberadaanya, hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Lho, Kuchiki-san juga ada di sini?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah. . . Iya" jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Sudah dulu ya! Buru-buru nih, Unohana-sensei bakal marah!" ucap Inoue mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kemudian Inoue berlari untuk menghemat waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Kuro na~na~na #**

**BRUUUK.** Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

_**'Uhhh. . . Entah kenapa hari ini, sangat melelahkan. Kejadian tadi sungguh-sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar. Rasanya bahagia bisa dekat Ichigo. Untung aja, aku nggak pingsan, coba kalau pingsan? Mau di taruh mana mukaku? Dan tanganku tadi. . . bersentuhan dengan tangan Ichigo. . . Hangatnya. . . Ehmm. . . Ichigo. . Aku menyukaimu. Tapi, apa dia akan membenciku, bila aku menyukainya? Aku takut . . . Kami-sama, buatlah di jatuh cinta padaku. . .'**_

Hiks. . . Hiks. . . "Kami-sama, apakah aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya? Aku takut. . . dia membenciku" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia tak mau ada seorang pun tahu ia sedang menangis. Setelah cukup lama ia menangis, akhirnya ia tertidur.

**At Karakura High School. . .**

**KYAAAAAA!** Kurosaki-kun! Ayo rebut bolanya!. "Kurosaki-kun, berjuang!. "Kurosaki-kun semangat! Teriak para gadis yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket antara Karakura High Schoool vs Hueco Mundo High School. Rukia dan Hinamori menikmati pertandingan, sedangkan Rangiku sibuk menyemangati sang idola, Gin Ichimaru. Tak henti-hentinya Rangiku meneriakkan nama Gin. Rukia dan Hinamori yang melihatnya hanya _speechless._

"Gin! Ayo, semangat!" teriak Rangiku tak kalah dengan para gadis lainnya.

"Rangiku, semangat sekali" kata Hinamori.

"Ya, iyalah. Masa' mau diem aja. Lagipula Gin keren banget" jelas Rangiku.

"Daripada dia, cuma diem aja. Padahal pujaanya lagi pasang pose cool." lanjut Rangiku mengejek Rukia.

"Heh? Apa kamu bilang!" kata Rukia tidak terima.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah" kata Hinamori menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Eh. . Eh, Rukia. Ichigo melihat ke sini" kata Rangiku.

"Mana-mana?" tanya Rukia tak sabaran.

Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia senang karena pujaannya melihatnya. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya. Rukia pun mengangkat tangan, ingin membalas lambaian Ichigo, segera ia mengurungkan niatnya. Karena ternyata Ichigo tak melambai padanya namun seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, Inoue Orihime.

"Inoue!" panggil Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Semangat ya!" teriak Inoue menyemangati Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Rukia yang melihatnya, merasa sedih. Hinamori dan Rangiku hanya berdiam diri, melihat Rukia seperti itu. Kemudian Rukia langsung meninggalkan lapangan, menuju taman di belakang sekolah. Hinamori dan Rangiku pun mengikuti Rukia.

"Hosh. . . Hosh. . . " Rukia tersengal-sengal.

"Rukia. . . " kata Hinamori dengan nada sedih.

"Ahh. . . Aku nggak apa-apa kok" kata Rukia bohong.

"Aku mau sendiri dulu, maukah kalian meninggalkanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya. . . jangan berlarut-larut" kata Hinamori..

Rukia, akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Melihat orang yang disukainya menatap gadis lain. Tak ada orang yang tahu ia sedang menangis. Hanya Tuhan dan kedua temanya yang tahu, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong># Kuro na~na~na #<strong>

**Canteen. . .**

"Rangiku" panggil Rukia dengan wajah sedih.

"Hm, aba aba, Bubia? (ada apa, Rukia?)" kata Rangiku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Lebih baik kau telan makananmu dulu" kata Rukia.

Akhirnya Rangiku menelan makanannya. Dan bersiap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Rangiku, menurutmu apakah Ichigo menyukai Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

"Hah? Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, deh"

"Tapi-".

"Hahhh. . . Dasar! Udahlah kaya gitu nggak perlu di pikir" ucap Rangiku.

"Daripada kaya gitu, mendingan kita makan aja deh" lanjut Rangiku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya sih, tapi ngomong-ngomong, Hinamori mana?" tanya Rukia sambil menarik kursi dan memesan makanan.

"Tau ah gelap. Paling-paling dia lagi sama Toushiro" jawab Rangiku.

"Oh . . . " Rukia ber'oh' ria.

"Yo!" sapa cowok nanas merah.

"Kita mau gabung, boleh?" tanya cowok rambut hitam.

"Boleh kan, Rukia~~" kata si rambut nanas ngejreng.

"Heh, kau Renji! Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu?" timpal Ichigo.

"Eh, si strowberry orange juga ada" ejek Rangiku.

"Kau. . " kata Ichigo mendeathglare Rangiku.

Rangiku yang di deathglare Ichigo hanya senyum gaje. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Ichigo. Rangiku memang seperti itu" ujar Rukia.

"Ya. Hei, Rukia bisa-bisanya kau betah berteman dengannya. kata Ichigo sambil melirik Rangiku.

"Apa?" kata Rangiku cuek. Ia sedang asik berbicara dengan Kaien dan Renji.

"Hahaha, walaupun begitu Rangiku baik kok" ujar Rukia.

"Oh, iya? Mana si 'pendek itu?" tanya Renji menengahi pembicaraan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hmm, mungkin ia sedang bersama Hinamori" jawab Rukia.

"Enaknya, kalau udah punya pacar" kata Kaien.

"Hahaha, makanya nyari dong" sahut Ichigo.

"Halah, memangnya kamu udah punya apa?" tungkas Kaien.

"Hei, hei, tenyata kalian pada di sini" kata seseorang bertubuh pendek yang baru saja di bicarakan.

"Udah daritadi kalee" jawab Ichigo dkk kompak.

"Biasa aja kenapa? Telinga ku jadi sakit nih" kata Toushiro.

"Salah sendiri, pacaran mulu'" ujar Rangiku.

"Iya, mentang-mentang punya pacar" tambah Kaien.

"Sudah-sudah. Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Aizen-senpai kok." jelas Hinamori.

"Tugas apa tugas?" goda Renji

"Hei? Kau itu. . . " kata Toushiro marah.

"Iya, kok. Tugas" kata Hinamori meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Oh. Aku kira kalian pacaran" kata Kaien

"Siapa yang pacaran! kata Hinamori dan Toushiro bersamaan, malu tapi mau.

"Pacaran juga ga papa" ucap Rangiku.

"RANGIKU!" bentak Hinamori dan Toushiro dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Semuanya pun tertawa karena sikap Rangiku yang membuat Hinamori dan Toushiro malu. Ya, bercanda tawa membuat persahabatan mereka semakin erat. Tanpa disadari oleh Ichigo, Rukia sedang melihatnya tertawa. Yang membuat Rukia tersipu malu.

_**'Kami-sama, terima kasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan melihat Ichigo tersenyum bahagia.**_

_**Seandainya, aku yang membuatnya bahagia. Ichigo. . . Taukah kau melihatmu yang tersenyum seperti itu, sudah cukup membuatku bahagia'**_

**# Kuro na~na~na #**

Hari tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Kejadian yang tak terduga sering terjadi. Ada yang menyedihkan

ada juga yang meyenangkan. Seperti yang telah terjadi pada Rukia.

**TAP. . . TAP. . . TAP.** Bunyi derap langkah yang semakin cepat. Terlihat seorang cewek bertubuh semampai ( semeter ga sampai #plak) dan berambut hitam sedang berlari dengan wajah yang gembira. Menuju taman di mana biasanya ia dan kedua temannya menghabiskan waktu bersama

"Hosh. . . Hosh. . . Hosh" Rukia akhirnya sampai, nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal.

"Rukia! Kau itu habis ngapain sih?" tanya Hinamori.

"Paling-paling Ichigo" ucap Rangiku asal-asalan.

"Hah? Rukia apa itu benar?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Hosh. . y. . ya" jawab Rukia masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Bernafaslah dahulu lalu ceritalah" saran Hinamori.

Rukia pun mengambil posisi duduk diantara kedua temannya.

"Begini ceritanya. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK 2 DAYS AGO. . .<strong>

**Library. . .**

' Ahh! Sial! Kenapa bukunya di tempat yang tinggi sih? Mana nggak nyampek lagi! Ughh. . . Kalau naik bisa nggak ya? 1. . . 2. . . 3. Yak! Bentar lagi '

Kemudian ada tangan besar yang mengambil buku tersebut.

"Hhhh. . . Kau itu. Bilang donk kalau butuh bantuan" kata pemilik tangan tersebut.

"I. . . Ichigo-"

Tiba-tiba Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"W. . . Wa. . . Wa. . . Waaaaa!"

"He. . . Hei. . . Ruki-"

"HUWAAAAAAAA! ICHIGO, AWASS!

**BRUUUUUKKKKKKKKK**

"Aww. . . Sakiiit" rintih Rukia.

"Lho? Ichigo? Kau di mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku. . . di sini, Midget"

"Di mana?"

"Di bawah mu!"

Rukia menyingkirkan badannya dari Ichigo.

"Ma. . Maaf!"

"Iya. . . Nggak apa-apa kok" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

**BLUSSSH.** Wajah Rukia pun memerah.

"Aww. . . Sakiit" rintih Rukia sambil memegang kakinya.

"Eh, kau kenapa, Rukia?" kata Ichigo khawatir.

"Kakiku. . ."

"Sini aku lihat"

"Wah, Rukia. Kakimu keseleo"

"Hah?"

"Iya keseleo. Lebih baik kau ku gendong ke UKS" saran Ichigo.

"Eh. . Eng. . . Enggak usah! Aku bisa jalan kok" tolak Rukia.

**HUP!** Ichigo menggendong Rukia ala bridal style. Rukia langsung memerah karena hal yang di lakukan Ichigo.

**Di UKS. . .**

"Rukia, kau di sini saja dulu. Aku mau ke kelasmu dulu. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau sedang sakit" ucap Ichigo.

"Ta. . . tapi- "

"Ya?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

Akhirnya, Ichigo keluar meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

_**'Kami-sama. . . Terima kasih atas kejadian ini, sehingga aku bisa bersama Ichigo. Namun, hal ini akan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Haruskah aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi? Apakah aku akan sanggup? Kami-sama, berikan aku petunjukmu'**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Jadi gitu, ceritanya" kata Hinamori.

"Ya. Bayangkan aku bisa bersama Ichigo!" ujar Rukia senang.

"Hm. Lalu kakimu yang keseleo itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ini" kata Rukia menunjukkan kakinya yang keseleo

"Sakit tidak" kata Rangiku memijat kaki Rukia, dan sukses membuat Rukia merintih kesakitan.

"AWWWW" rintih Rukia.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Kalau kaya gitu kenapa masih bisa lari? Apa kau tak memikirkan kakimu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Hehehe" jawab Rukia cengengesan.

"Eh, Ichigo mana ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Mana kami tahu. Apa perlu kami panggilkan?" goda Hinamori dan Rangiku.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3. . . Ichi-"

"Apaan sih kalian berdua?" kata Rukia malu.

"Tapi Rukia, apa kau akan seperti ini terus? Apa kau akan sanggup menyembunyikan perasaan itu lebih lama lagi?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hinamori. Aku takut bila suatu hari nanti Ichigo akan mengetahui semuanya" jawab Rukia sedih.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak memberitahunya? Ya, aku tahu sih betapa sulit untuk mengatakannya"

"Hinamori, aku butuh waktu dan kesiapan hati untuk ini" ujar Rukia.

"Haaaaah, ya sudah terserah kamu. Tetapi suatu saat nanti kau harus mengatakannya. Rukia, kau tak ingin kan jika Ichigo membencimu?" kata Hinamori.

"Iya. Aku akan berusaha"

"Apaan sih serius amat. Ayo ke kantin aku lapar nih" kata Rangiku.

"Iya, iya dasar nggak sabaran!" ucap Rukia dan Hinamori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong># Kuro na~ na~ na~ #<strong>

"Hei Rangiku. Aku merasa kasihan pada Rukia"

"Ya, aku juga. Bisa-bisanya ia seperti itu. Apa dia tak merasa lelah memendam perasaan itu"

"Kau benar. Seharusnya dia mengatakannya. Lagipula belum tentu Ichigo akan membencinya"

"Yah seperti itulah Rukia. Padahal banyak cowok yang menyukainya, namun tetap saja hati Rukia untuk Ichigo"

"Ya. Ichigo, Ichigo, dan Ichigo"

Dan ternyata, Ichigo ada di belakang mereka, tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. "Oh. . ." Ichigo bergumam. Rangiku dan Hinamori terkejut, langsung menengok ke tempat Ichigo. Ichigo yang di lihat seperti itu merasa risih dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hi. . . Hinamori. . . apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kita? Nggak mungkin, kan?

"Mu. . . mungkin saja" jawab Hinamori gugup.

"Maafkan kami, Rukia" ujar mereka sedih.

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu. . .**

'Mereka berdua ke mana ya? Kenapa mesti aku yang mencari mereka sih'

Rukia berjalan menyusuri koridor, mencari kedua temannya. Ia melewati Ichigo, dan tersenyum. Biasanya Ichigo akan membalasnya, namun ia malah memasang wajah dingin.

'Kenapa Ichigo menatapku dingin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Rukia melanjutkan mencari ke dua temannya. Akhirnya ia sampai di kantin.

"Hei! Kalian!" panggil Rukia dari kejauhan.

"Hei!" sahut Rangiku melambaikan tangan pada Rukia.

"Kalian kok ninggalin aku sih?" ujar Rukia setelah sampai di meja kedua temannya.

"Hahaha, maaf"

"Oh iya, Ichigo kenapa sih? Kok sikapnya jadi dingin" tanya Rukia.

"Mana kami tahu" jawab mereka sekenanya.

"Oh"

'Rukia, maafkan kami. Sebenarnya di sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu sehingga dia menjauhimu'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day . . .**

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Rukia, Ichigo sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Hinamori.

"Hahaha, kau bercanda" ucap Rukia tak percaya.

"Aku serius, Rukia".

"Pasti kau sedang bercanda"

"Iya, kok kami dengar sendiri" timpal Rangiku yang baru saja membeli minuman.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" bentak Rukia. Kemudian Rukia berlalu menjauhi kedua temannya.

"Maafkan kami Rukia" ucap mereka berdua.

_**'Mana mungkin, Ichigo memiliki kekasih. Setahuku dia tak pernah dekat dengan gadis di sini. Namun bisa saja. Apa lebih baik aku pastikan sendiri ya?'**_

Rukia pun bergegas menuju kelasnya. Namun ia tak menemukannya. Kata Renji, Ichigo sedang berada di taman belakang. Segera Rukia bergegas ke sana, memastikan apakah yang di katakan kedua temannya adalah benar.

Sesampainya di sana, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Melihat orang yang di sukainya berciuman dengan seorang gadis, gadis itu rupanya, Inoue Orihime. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, menunjukkan tanda cintanya melalui ciuman tersebut. Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pinggang Inoue dan Inoue mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo. Sungguh hati Rukia terasa miris melihat ini. Rukia pun bersembunyi, tak percaya apa yang tadi di lihatnya.

_**'Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Ichigo dan Inoue- mereka. . Mereka berciuman. . Kenapa? Kenapa?'**_

Rukia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Ia menangis dalam diam. "Ichigo. . . kenapa . . . " gumam Rukia.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia kembali ke kelasnya, rupanya Unohana-sensei sudah masuk duluan dan memulai pelajaran.

"Rukia, dari mana kau?" tanya Unohana-sensei.

"Permisi, maaf saya terlambat masuk kelas" ujar Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang habis menangis.

"Ya sudah, duduklah" suruh Unohana-sensei.

Rukia melewati tempat Rangiku. Rangiku menatapnya heran.

**TENG. . . TENG. . . TENG. .** Pelajaran berakhir. Para siswa bersorak senang. Semuanya sibuk berkemas dan mulai keluar dari kelas. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia, ia masih saja diam. Hinamori dan Rangiku menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia. . . Apa yang terjadi?" kata Hinamori cemas.

". . ." Rukia tidak menjawab.

"Rukia. . ."

"Maaf teman-teman. . ." setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Rukia berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>At Rukia's Home<strong>

"Tadaima" sapa Rukia lesu.

"Okaeri, Rukia" ucap Hisana.

"Lho? Rukia kau kenapa?" tanya Hisana khawatir.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa"

"Rukia. . . kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan padaku"

"Ya, kak." kata Rukia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

**BRUKKK.** Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Merenungkan apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Tak terasa air mata Rukia merembes keluar. Rukia sangat menyesal telah menyukai- tidak tepatnya mencintai Ichigo. Ia merasa pengorbanannya selama ini sia-sia. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah lama mengenal Ichigo dan benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak menyatakan, karena ia takut bila suatu saat nanti Ichigo akan membencinya dan menjauhinya. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Rukia.

"Inikah balasan atas segala pengorbananku selama ini? Tak tahukah kau selama ini aku selalu tersiksa karena perasaanku padamu. Rupanya aku terlalu berharap lebih, untuk bisa memilikimu. Namun, ternyata hatimu telah menjadi milik Inoue. Kami-sama, jika Ichigo bukanlah takdirku mengapa kau pertemukan aku dengannya?"

"Bodohnya kau, Rukia Kuchiki.. ." gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks. . . Hiks. . .Hiks" selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah isak tangis Rukia. Seharian ia tak keluar kamar. Ia lupa makan siangnya. Hisana yang khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia pun menghampiri Rukia ke kamarnya. Rupanya pintu kamar Rukia tak di kunci, Hisana membuka pintu itu sedikit. Ia melihat adiknya menagis. Akhirnyu Hisana memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Pagi harinya, Rukia merasa pusing karena ia semalaman menangis. Tubuhnya panas, wajahnya pucat. Namun baginya, rasa sakit yang di rasakannya saat ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya.

**At Karakura High School**

"Rangiku, kok Rukia belum datang ya?" tanya Hinamori.

"Mana aku tau, semenjak ia tahu Ichigo punya pacar, sikapnya berubah"

"Rukia, apa yang terjadi?"

**#Kuro na~ na~ na~ #**

Bel pun berbunyi, pelajaran jam terakhir telah berakhir, para siswa pun berkemas-kemas. Hinamori dan Rangiku berencana setelah ini mereka akan menjenguk Rukia.

**At Rukia's Home **

**TING. . . TONG. . .** Bel rumah Rukia berbunyi sepertinya ada tamu.

**CKLEK. . . **Pintu pun terbuka. Rupanya Hisana yang membukanya.

"Permisi" kata sang tamu.

"Ya? Eh Rangiku dan Hinamori. Mau menjenguk Rukia ya?"

"Iya, kak"

"Silakan masuk" Hisana mempersilahkan.

"Kamar Rukia ada di lantai dua, pintunya berwarna violet" jelas Hisana.

"Oh, iya kalian mau minum apa?" tambah Hisana.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Kak. Kami cuma sebentar kok"

Kemudian mereka menuju kamar Rukia

**TOK. . . TOK. . . TOK**

"Masuk"

"Hai, Rukia" sapa mereka berdua

"Hai" balas Rukia.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Rukia seadanya

"Apa karena Ichi. . . go?" tanya Rangiku pelan, ia takut melukai perasaan Rukia.

". . ."

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Hiks. . . Hiks. . . Hiks. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah isak tangis Rukia. Tubuh Rukia bergetar, sepertinya ia sedang menahan sakit dan perih yang ada di hatinya. Sungguh, malang nasib Rukia, mencintai tanpa dicintai.

"Hiks. . .Hiks"

"Rukia, maafkan kami, Ichigo sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu. Kemarin, kami membicarakan tentangmu, dan ternyata Ichigo mendengarnya. Mungkin itu alasannya mengapa ia bersikap dingin padamu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Inoue" sesal Hinamori.

"Dan mungkin, ia bertindak seperti itu, agar kau tidak mencintainya lagi" tambah Rangiku.

Rukia kaget, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kedua temannya. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

"Itu. . . bukanlah kesalahan kalian. Ini terjadi karena aku yang terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Dan ini memanglah sudah takdirku."

"Soal itu, biarkanlah ia bertindak seperti itu. Aku sudah menyerah tentangnya" tambah Rukia.

"Rukia. . . " ucap mereka berdua. Langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Maafkan kami. . "

"Hahaha, sudahlah kan aku bilang ini bukan kesalahan kalian" ujar Rukia menenangkan kedua temannya.

Acara saling berpelukan itu akhirnya berakhir, karena Hinamori dan Rangiku harus pulang, hari sudah sore.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Rukia"

"Eng. . . teman-teman, maafkan aku. Kemarin aku membentak kalian" ujar Rukia menyesal.

"Iya. Cepatlah sembuh dan kau bisa kembali ke sekolah"

"Ya, terima kasih Hinamori, Rangiku"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarkan kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja"

"Daaah, Rukia!"

**CKLEK.** Pintu Rukia tertutup.

**TBC**

**Separo dulu ya, sebenernya Kuro pengin bikin Oneshoot tapi nanti kepanjangan. Makanya di buat chapteran n sekalian coba-cobalah. . . Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Kuro sudah berusaha keras agar ficnya disukai banyak orang.**

**GOMENASAI !**

**#bungkukdalem-dalem#**

**Kurosaki Na Na Na **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :: Bleach is Tite Kubo's own**

**Kurosaki OrangeBerry**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate :: T for Teen**

**WARNING! :: Typo(s), AU, OC, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Jelek, Dll.**

**Unlike? Don't Read!**

**BalasaN REVIEW . . .**

**Shizuku Kamae :: **Yo, Shizuka! Wah, jangan panggil Kuro,senpai donk! Aku masih amatiran.

Wah, apa iya mengarukan? Butuh tisu? Hehehe thanks udah review!

**Zanpaku-nee ::** Ya, hehe begitulah. . . Maaf kalo kurang berkesan (_ _) tetap Review yaa

**nenk rukiakate ::** Hehe, begitukah? Makasih. Maaf kuro kurang teliti. Hehe iya, ya kuro salah tulis

harusnya sensei. Makasih reviewnya!

**Taviabeta-Primavera ::** Iya, Ichigo kurang berperan soalnya dia harus beresin rumah saya #plak.

Yosh, makasih reviewnya!

**Jee-zee Eunry ::** Hm, terimakasih atas kritikannya! Benar-benar membangun. Kuro akan berusaha

memperbaikinya. Thanks atas reviewnya!

**Hana - Kori no Akuma ::** Hehehe, iya nih chapter 2 nya

**aRIgaTou atas ReViEwnya!**

**Maaf kalo jelek ato ga menarik. . . Kuro sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.**

**Kuro harap, kalian semua menyukai fic ini.**

**ARIGATOU m(_ _)m**

**Chapter 2 :: Can I Forget Him? Love is Blossom in Camping.**

**#Kuro na~ na~ na #**

**At The Morning**

"Kak, aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

"Memangnya kau sudah sembuh betul?." tanya Hisana yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Iya."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati."

**At Karakura High School**

Rukia berangkat awal, karena ia ingin menikmati udara segar di pagi hari dan ia tak terlalu suka keramaian.

_**'Kami-sama, aku harap mulai hari ini aku bisa melupakannya. Aku harap tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi. . . Apa mungkin aku bisa? Aku dan dia kan' sekelas. Ah sudahlah! Lupakan dia, Rukia!'**_

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ia melewati lapangan basket dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang sedang bermain basket. Rupanya seseorang tersebut adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Ichigo dari kejauhan.

_**'Kenapa dia pagi-pagi sudah berangkat? Tak seperti biasanya. Apa karena dia sedang menunggu Inoue? Ah! Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya? Rukia, sadarlah itu bukanlah urusanmu!'**_

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Ichigo. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas 1-F. Sesampainya di kelas ia mengambil novel untuk di baca sembari menunggu kedua temannya datang, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang menghadap lapangan.

"Hei, Rukia!." sapa cewe berdada besar, baru saja datang. Langsung mengambil posisi disebelah Rukia.

"Ah, hei. Rangiku." balas Rukia.

"Lho, Hinamori belum datang?." tanya Rangiku.

". . . " Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. Rupanya Inoue sudah datang dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang bermain basket.

"Hoi! Rukia!"

". . . "

Rangiku kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama seperti Rukia. Mereka berdua melihat Inoue menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang bermain basket. Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurosaki-kun~~, ohayo." sapa Inoue senang.

"Inoue, ohayo."

"Wah, Kurosaki-kun kok sudah berkeringat? Kan masih pagi."

"Aha, iya nih. Hahaha, mumpung pagi kan, lebih baik olahraga." jawab Ichigo.

Kemudian, Inoue mengambil sapu tangan dari roknya. Lalu ia mengusap keringat Ichigo. Ichigo pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Inoue."

"Iya, aku kan kekasihmu." Inoue tersenyum.

"Hahaha, Iya juga sih."

Rukia menatap kedua insan tersebut. Mengalihkan pandangannya, raut muka Rukia berubah menjadi sedih. Rangiku tidak heran jika Rukia sedih. Rukia melihat orang yang disukainya telah bermesraan dengan wanita lain, lebih tepatnya dengan kekasihnya.

"Haaah, Rukia. Sudahlah, kalau kau melihatnya, nanti hatimu bertambah sakit lho."

"Ya aku tahu itu, tapi apa daya? Hatiku tidak bisa berbohong dan aku tak bisa mengelak, bahwa aku masih mencintainya." ujar Rukia sedih.

"Sudahlah. . . Kau seperti bukan Rukia saja yang suka heboh plus aneh." canda Rangiku

"Hah? Apa kau bilang! Aku aneh plus heboh. Ku hajar kau!." kata Rukia mencekik leher Rangiku

"Aduhh! Rukia. . . Aku tidak bisa. . . ber . . nafas!." ujar Rangiku

"Salah sendiri mengejekku tadi." balas Rukia.

"Iya.. . Iya . . Maaf dehh!." pinta Rangiku.

Akhirnya, Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Rangiku.

"Uhuk, uhuk!."

"Hahaha, rasakan!" kata Rukia sambil senyum nista.

"Tapi, dengan begitu kau jadi Rukia yang biasanya." ujar Rangiku.

"Ohayo, Rangiku, Rukia" sapa seseorang bermata hazel violet #bener ga sih?#

"Ohayo, Hinamori!." balas Rangiku dan Rukia.

"Hinamori, tadi diantar siapa?." tanya Rukia.

"Ah. . . Tadi. . .Aku-."

"Hei! Hinamori! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?." ujar seseorang bertubuh pendek dari kejauhan menuju tempat Hinamori. Mereka bertiga pun menengok ke tempat suara berasal.

"Ah, maaf, Shiro-kun."

"Oh, jadi tadi kalian berangkat bersama ya?." goda Rangiku.

"Ehem. . . Ehem. ." tambah Rukia

"Eh. . Engg. . . Enggak kok."

"Halah,ngaku aja deh." desak Rangiku.

"Hei kalian ini! Sudahlah, jangan menggoda Hinamori terus!." bela Toushiro.

"Iya deh, duh. . . pacarnya dibelain." goda Rukia dan Rangiku.

"Heh kalian! Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas dulu!." kata Toushiro.

"Ya. Sampai nanti!." ujar Hinamori.

"Ya!."

Setelah Toushiro pergi ke kelasnya. Rukia dan Rangiku memulai pembicaraan dengan topik terbaru.

"Wah, kaya'nya ada yang habis jadian nih?." goda Rukia.

"Yoi, Rangiku! Ga bilang-bilang lagi!." tambah Rukia.

"Apaan sih, kalian itu?." tanya Hinamori dengan muka memerah.

"Haha, ayolah mengaku saja" bujuk Rukia.

"Haaah. . . Iya-iya aku akui aku memang jadian dengan Toushiro. Puas!." aku Hinamori.

"Hahaha, akhirnya si manis teman kita punya pacar!."

"Berarti. . . waktunya traktiran!." ucap Rangiku

"Iya, iya tapi nanti ya. . ."

"SEEEP!." ujar Rukia dan Rangiku kompak.

**TAP. . . TAP. . . TAP**. Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Dan rupanya orang itu Ichigo Kurosaki dan Inoue Orihime. Rukia dkk, melihat mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra.

"Ohayo, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, Kuchiki-san.!"sapa Inoue.

"Ohayo." balas mereka kecuali Rukia.

"Hm? Wah, udah jadian nih?." tanya Rangiku.

"Ehehe, iya." jawab Ioue malu-malu.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang dengan asik, Hinamori hanya berbicara seperlunya.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san kok diam saja? Apa Kuchiki-san sakit?." tanya Inoue yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia yang diam saja. Ichigo menunggu sang pacar sambi duduk bersender tak jauh di tempat sang pacar berbicara.

"Ah, nggak." jawab Rukia simpel.

"Hmm, ya sudah."

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Ah! Kurosaki-kun, ayo!." ajak Inoue.

"Iya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Rukia juga menatap Ichigo, namun sesegera ia alihkan pandangannya. Karena ia tak ingin terjerat oleh pesona Ichigo, yang sanggup meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang telah ia bangun di hatinya demi melupakan Ichigo, sang cinta pertama.

_**'Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa ia memandangku?. Apa ada yang salah?'**_

**TENG. . . TENG. . . TENG**. Bel berbunyi, waktunya memulai pelajaran.

"Eh, bukannya ini waktunya perubahan posisi tempat duduk ya?." kata Homura

"Hei, Rukia kau seharusnya duduk di belakang!." kata Shizuka.

"Ah, iya."

Dan ternyata tempat duduk Rukia tersebut bersebelahan dengan temapat duduk Ichigo. Sungguh ironis, ingin melupakan secepatnya justru orang itu ada di sebelahnya.

_**'Kenapa dia ada di sampingku? '**_

Sesegera ia menuju meja Hinamori. Ia memintanya untuk duduk di kursinya, dan ia duduk di kursi Hinamori.

"Hinamori, aku ingin kita bertukar tempat duduk."

"Hah? Kenapa?."

"Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Hinamori kemudian menengok ke tempat duduk Rukia. Rupanya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Arigatou, Hinamori."

"Douita, Rukia." ujar Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, mereka bertukar tempat duduk. Sehingga Rukia tak perlu melihat Ichigo dan dapat secepatnya melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**Break Time. . .**

"Huah . . . Tugas dari Mayuri-sensei benar-benar menguras otak!."

"Dasar kau, Rangiku."

"Gimana, kalau kita ke kantin? Laper nih." ajak Rangiku

"Oke!."

**At Canteen. . .**

"Hei! Kalian, ke sini!." ajak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mereka betiga yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rupanya yang memanggil mereka adalah Renji Abarai yang saat ini sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka kemudian menuju tempat Ranji dkk berada.

"Kenapa kau mengajak kami duduk disini?." tanya Rangiku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kita kan jarang kumpul."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, kok yang kumpul sedikit?."

"Ah, iya lagi pada sibuk sama pacar masing-masing sih."

"Hahaha menjomblo itu tidak enak ya."

Sedari tadi Rangiku yang terus berbicara, Hinamori sibuk memikirkan pacarnya, sedangkan Rukia sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya kalau-kalau Ichigo datang.

"Yo!." sapa seseorang berambut orange jabrik. Rukia tersentak mendengar suara tersebut.

"Yo, Bro!." balas Renji.

"Mana pacarmu?." lanjutnya.

"Oh, dia." kata Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya. Kemudian sang pacar muncul.

"Hai, semuannya!." sapanya gembira.

"Hai." balas semuannya kecuali, Rukia. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san." sapa Inoue seraya menarik kursi disebelah Ichigo yang tempat duduknya menghadap Rukia. Sungguh pemandangan yang memuakan, sekaligus menyakitkan. Ia mencoba bertahan dalam keadaan ini, bersikap setenang mungkin. Bila ada yang bertanya ia hanya menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' tak lupa senyumannya, agar terlihat ia baik-baik saja.

"Hei, yo!." sapa seseorang berambut perak

"Wah, kau telat." tanya Ichigo.

"Hn."

"Hai, apa kabar semuanya?." sapa seseorang disamping Toushiro.

"Yo! Wah, tetap kompak ya?."

"Jelaslah, Oh iya dengar-dengar kau memenangkan kompetisi kendo ya, Ichimaru?." ucap Renji.

"Hm, ya begitu." jawab orang yang bernama Ichimaru.

Kemudian Toushiro mengambil posisi disamping Hinamori dan Ichimaru disamping Rangiku. Dan langsung melanjutkan cerita kembali.

"Eh, ganti topik yuk, jangan tentang anime terus." protes Rangiku.

"Hm, kalau begitu, gimana kalau tentang asmara sekarang?." ucap Renji.

"Oke!." ucap Rangiku semangat.

"Dimulai dari Ichigo!." suruh Renji.

"A. . Apa?."

"Kok 'apa' ayo ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau menembak Inoue." kata Kaien.

"Hah? Tidak mau!."

"Kok gitu.. Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar."

"Biarin"

Kaien terus mendesak Ichigo hingga akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan mau menceritakannya. Wajah Inoue memerah mendengar cerita tentangnya dan Ichigo. Ichigo menceritakan hal itu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Rukia yang saat ini merasa sakit hati plus sedih. Betapa kejamnya Ichigo, merasakan bahagia diatas penderitaan Rukia. Waktu pun semakin berlalu, waktu istirahat berakhir. Semuanya beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Rukia dan kedua temannya berjalan beriringan, tanpa ada canda tawa yang menyertainya.

**TET . . . TET. . . TET.** Akhirnya, pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Para murid segera memasukkan buku, langsung menuju keluar. Sama seperti halnya Rukia dab kedua temannya yang saat ini sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Sembari menunggu, mereka berbincang-bincang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi motor mendekat.

**BRUM. . . BRUM . . BRUM.** Seseorang memberhentikan motornya tepat didepan Hinamori, dan melepas helm yang dipakainya, sehingga terlihatlah rambut peraknya.

"Hei, Hinamori. Ayo, pulang." suruhnya.

"Ah, iya." jawab Hinamori.

"Rukia, Rangiku aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Iya, hati-hati!."

**BRUM. . .BRUM. . .BRUM. . . NGUONGGG.** Motor pun bergerak menjauh. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang belum di jemput, namun sekolah belum sepi masih ada beberapa anak. 10 menit kemudian ada motor mulai mendekati mereka.

**BRUM. . . BRUM. . . BRUM**

"Hai."

"Ng. . Siapa kau?." tanya Rangiku.

Kemudian sang pengendara melepas helmnya.

"K. . . Ka. . . Kau. ." ucap Rangiku terbata-bata.

"Hai, sudah tahu kan?"

"Gin. . ."

"Ya?."

"Kenapa ke sini?." tanya Rangiku.

"Oh, aku ingin menjemputmu."

"Hah?."

"Kenapa? Ayo kita pulang." ajaknya.

"I. . . Iya. Tapi, Rukia?."

"Tenanglah, walaupun kecil, aku ini pandai bela diri." ucap Rukia.

"Hm, begitu. Ya sudah. Jaga dirimu, dari laki-laki nakal!."

"Ya. Hati-hati!."

"DAHHH!." **NGUONGGG**. Motor bergerak menjauhi Rukia yang kini sendirian.

**DRT. . . DRT. . DRT.** Hp Rukia bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

From :: Nii-sama

To :: Rukia

Rukia. . Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, karena aku ada rapat penting.

_**'Ahh, kenapa tiba-tiba begini sih? Padahal ingin pulang cepat, kalau begini, harus jalan kaki. Hufft tambah pegal deh'**_

Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk jalan kaki, lagipula rumahnya dekat.

"Kuchiki-san?." sapa seseorang.

"Ah, iya. Oh, kau Inoue." jawab Rukia.

"Ada apa?." tambahnya.

"Kuchiki-san maukah kau pulang bersamaku?."

"Oh, ok." jawab Rukia mengiyakan.

Akhirnya Rukia pulang bersama Inoue. Sedari tadi Inoue yang terus bercerita, membuat Rukia jenuh dan agak jengkel. Jelas saja yang sedang diceritakan Inoue adalah pacar barunya, Ichigo. Orang yang ingin dilupakan Rukia. Rukia hanya menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, mereka sampai dirumah masing-masing. Rukia belok ke kanan sedangkan Inoue belok ke arah kiri.

At Rukia's Home – Rukia's Bedroom.

'Haaaah. . Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan dan membosankan. Ingin hati untuk melupakan malah semakin teringat saja. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa hari ini penuh dengan Ichigo sih? Tadi curhat tentang Ichigo lalu, curhat Inoue tentang Ichigo. Tak bisakah mereka mengerti sekarang aku sedang patah hati?'

"Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku harus begini?."

Hari berganti, Bulan berganti. Sudah 5 bulan lamanya Rukia melupakan Ichigo, cinta pertamanya. Walaupun terkadang Rukia masih sedikit mengingatnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Ichigo masih tersimpan dibenak Rukia.

**Karakura High School, Class 1-F**

**Break Time. . **

"Anak-anak, sekolah kita akan mengadakan kegiatan camping yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Tempatnya di Karakura Green Forest. Semua harus mengikuti kegiatan ini, bila ada yang tidak ikut, akan mendapat sanksi. Ada yang ingin bertanya?." jelas Ukitake-sensei.

"Tidak, sensei."

"Hm, ya sudah. Silakan lanjutkan istirahat kalian."

Setelah Ukitake-sensei keluar, Rukia dan kedua temannya, berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang kegiatan kamping yang tadi dijelaskan Ukitake-sensei.

"Hey, apa kau dengar? Kita akan mengadakan camping!." kata Rangiku.

"Iya, aku dengar." ucap Rukia.

"Ku dengar, Karakura Green Forest, mempunyai pemandangan yang indah loh, juga udara yang bersih dan sejuk." jelas Hinamori.

"Wah, kedengarannya seru."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hm, bisa dijadiin tempat buat pacaran gak ya?."

"Dasar, Rangiku!."

"Hehehehe."

Waktu pun cepat berlalu, waktunya camping pun tiba. Semua murid sudah berkumpul sesuai dengan kelas masing-masing sambil membawa barang bawaan yang berisi keperluan penting untuk camping. Sebelum berangkat, semua anak harus mengikuti bimbingan dari kepala sekolah, tentang aturan-aturan yang harus dilaksanakan pada saat camping.

Kemudian, setelah itu, semua murid menuju bus masing-masing yang telah diberitahukankan sebelumnya. Murid dari kelas 1-F, kelas Rukia. Mendapat bus di urutan ke 6. Ia satu bus dengan kedua temannya dan juga Ichigo. Di dalam bus, mereka bernyanyi dengan riang, mengusir jenuh di perjalanan. Ada yang menyanyi sambil memetik gitar, mendengar musik di i-pod nya , ada juga yang malah pacaran. Rukia duduk di bagian belakang dekat jendela, dimana ia bisa menikmati musik di i-podnya tanpa kebisingan. Ia duduk bersama Hinamori, sedangkan Rangiku duduk bersama anak yang lainnya.

Rupanya, Ichigo juga duduk di belakang tapi disebelah kiri dekat jendela, sama dengan Rukia sedang mendengarkan musik di i-podnya bersama beberapa anak cowok yang lain. Sesampainya di tempat camping, Semua murid turun dari bus dan berkumpul dengan teman satu kelasnya beserta wali kelasnya.

Setelah mengikuti upacara, mereka begegas menuju tempat yang akan digunakan untuk mendirikan tenda. Saat ini, Rukia dan kedua temannya yang saat ini sedang sibuk mendirikan tenda.

"Huh! Kenapa harus susah-susah begini sih?."

"Ini kan kaping, Rangiku. Jadi kita harus mandiri."

"Rangiku, jangan mengeluh terus, nggak baik tahu!."

"Hhh, iya, iya."

Tiba-tiba genknya Renji datang.

"Yo! Butuh bantuan?."

"Ah! Renji! Kau datang tepat waktu."

"Bantu kami mendirikan tenda ini."

"Oke! C'mon guys!."

Kemudian genknya Renji membantu Rukia dan kedua temannya mendirikan tenda. Setelah beberapa menit mendirikan tenda, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Hufft. . . Akhirnya selesai juga!."

"Dengan bekerja sama, kerja jadi cepat selesai, kan?."

"Yup! Betulll!."

"Oke, deh!"

"Hahahaha"

Sementara di samping tenda Rukia, rupanya Inoue juga sedang memasang tenda.

"Kurosaki-kun, tolong pasangkan ini."

"Ah, iya."

"Hufft, sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ya"

"Wah, wah, wah. Walaupun camping, tetap dekat ya." ejek Ranji.

"Diam kau!."

"Ngambek nii yee."

"Aha, Orange jabrik ngambek!." tambah Rangiku.

"Cup, cup, cup" ejek mereka berdua.

GRRRR Ichigo mendeathglare mereka berdua.

"Huwoooo, ampuuuun!."

Kemudian datanglah Gin Ichimaru dan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Wah, ternyata di sini, toh."

"Hei, Gin!"

"Shiro-kun. . ."

"Kami ada perlu dengan kalian berdua." kata Toushiro.

"Ada perlu apa?."

"Kalian di panggil Ukitake-sensei."

"Oh. Baiklah,"

"Rukia, kami tinggal dulu ya"

"Ya."

Akhirnya mereka berempat meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, yah tidak sendirian juga sih. Masih ada Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Wah, Rukia kau jadi sendiri. Mau kami temani?." tanya Kaien.

"Ah-"

"HEI, KALIAN! JANGAN KABUR!." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"O. . .OCHI SENSEI!." kata mereka kaget.

"Wah, rupanya kami tidak bisa menemanimu. . "

"GUYS! AYO KABUR!"

"HEI! JANGAN KABURR!." teriak Ochi-sensei sambil berlari membawa tongkat.

Renji dkk kabur karena melalaikan tugas dari Ochi-sensei. Sehingga, mereka harus mendapat hukuman. Rukia mengambil i-pod dari sakunya, menekan tombol play Sen no Yoru wo Koete – Aqua Timez.

"Inoue, kamu dipanggil Unohana-sensei."

"Ah, iya."

"Kurosaki-kun, kamu tunggu di sini ya."

"Oh, iya."

Dan sekarang tinggal Rukia dan Ichigo sendirian yang bersebelahan. Rukia yang mendengarkan musik, Ichigo sedang memandangi sekelilingnya.

PUK. . . PUK. . PUK. "Kuchiki-san" Rukia yang merasa pundaknya disentuh seseorang langsung melepas headsetnya.

"Ya?"

"Kuchiki, di sekitar tendamu kotor sekali, tolong dibersihkan"

"Oh, iya."

"Ng, Kurosaki, tolong bantu Kuchiki-san."

"Kenapa harus aku?."

"Tuh, ada Nel."

"KU-RO-SA-KI. . "

"Haaah, yaa."

Mereka pun membersihkan sekeliling tenda yang kotor, dalam keadaan diam, tidak ada pembicaraan antar teman. Mereka memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Ada sampah di dekat pohon. Rukia memungut sampah itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya bersentuhan dengan Ichigo. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Hazel bertemu Violet. Pandangan hazel Ichigo seakan-akan menghipnotis Rukia, kedalam pesonanya. Rukia pun sadar dari pesona Ichigo, langsung berdiri, begitu juga Ichigo. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, masih dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ada anak lain yang menyenggol tubuh Ichigo dari belakang. Sehingga membuat Ichigo terhuyung ke depan. Dan. . .

BRUUUK. Tubuh Ichigo menindih tubuh mungil Rukia.

To Be Continued

Hufft, akhirnya selese juga. Kuro ngetik fic ini sambil lihat sepak bola lho. INDONESIA vs IRAN.

Wah, sumpah pertandingannya seru banget lho. Iran udah 5 x lebih mencoba membobol gawang Indo. Sampe-sampe Kuro teriak gaje gitulah. Seru lho.

Hm. . . segitu aja dulu ya. Mohon maaf bila ada tanda baca atau apalah yang mengganggu.

ARIGATOU!

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :: Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate :: T for Teen**

**Warning! :: Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :: She is Liar! I need someone, Who love me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUUUK**. Ichigo menindih tubuh mungil Rukia. Rukia terkejut tiba-tiba Ichigo berada di atasnya, begitu juga Ichigo. Namun, tidak ada yang beranjak dari posisi itu. Kemudian, Rukia sadar, Ichigo masih berada di atasnya.

"Ichi...go, ming...gir," katanya seraya mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ah! Sorry," kata Ichigo datar, menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi," kata Ichigo datar,tanpa menatap Rukia.

"..."

'Ta...tadi, kami. . Rukia! Apa yang kau fikirkan? Ayolah, jangan sampai kau mengingatnya lagi! Bukankah kau ingin melupakannya?'

"Ah, sudahlah. Semakin membuatku pusing, lebih baik aku pergi ke tenda saja."

Sesampainya di tenda. Rukia merebahkan dirinya di alas tenda, dengan tas yang menyangga kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan i-podnya, melanjutkan lagu yang tadi didengarnya. "Hufft...Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Aku, kesepian"

SREKK. Kedua teman Rukia akhirnya kembali.

" Hai, Rukia. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Rangiku.

"Tadi, penjelasan dari Ukitake-sensei panjang banget, makanya lama," tambah Hinamori.

"Oh, begitu,"

"Rukia, tampaknya kau lelah sekali," ucap Hinamori, mengamati wajah Rukia.

"Memang lelah. Tadi habis memungut sampah di sekitar tenda"

"Pantas saja bersih."

"Ahh, lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar, karena kita baru akan memulai kegiatan 1 jam lagi" kata Rangiku.

"Iya." kata Rangiku dan Hinamori bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**1 Jam kemudian. . (Pukul 13.30)**

Semua murid telah berbaris sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka akan memulai kegiatan outbond.

"Hei, Rukia, sudahkah kau minum obat?" tanya Hinamori.

"Sudah kok,"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," katanya lagi.

"Iya." jawab Rukia.

Outbond pun dimulai, Kelas A mendapat giliran seterusnya. Sampai seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya kelas Rukia mendapat giliran. Murid laki-laki mendapat giliran kedua setelah murid perempuan. Murid perempuan bermain 'Merayap'. Semuanya bergembira, berusaha mencapai finish. Namun, tiba-tiba Rukia terjadi sesuatu.

_**'Kami-sama, sakit.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Tolong, aku... Sakit!'**_ Rukia akhirnya pingsan. Semua teman-temannya terlihat sangat panik, apalagi kedua teman Rukia. Hinamori sesegera memangil Kyoraku-sensei. Akhirnya Rukia dipapah oleh Kyoraku-sensei dan dibawa ke tenda pengobatan. Suasana yang tadinya panik, berangsur-angsur membaik. Hinamori dan Rangiku melanjutkan kegiatannya. Padahal hari itu hujan dan udara dingin, tidak membuat mereka patah semangat.

**Di tenda pengobatan. .**

Setelah siuman, Rukia diberi minuman hangat agar tubuhnya hangat. Ia tiduran di kasur yang telah dipersiapakan sebelumnya. Rukia tidak sendirian, ia ditemani Unohana-sensei.

"Kuchiki-san, sudah merasa baikan?"tanya Unohana-sensei.

"Se.. dikit.." jawabnya dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Tadi sudah minum obat?"

"Su..dah,"

"Naikan kepalamu, letakkan lebih tinggi dari tubuhmu, lalu kaki diluruskan, ambil nafas keluarkan. Lakukan berkali-kali. Santai saja." kata Unohana-sensei, Rukia pun mengikutinya, ia menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, seperti itu berulang-ulang. Ia melakukannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan bayangan Ichigo berkelebat di kepala Rukia, sehingga Rukia menitikkan air mata. Unohana yang melihatnya tersenyum dan berkata: " Menangislah sepuasnya, sampai kau merasa lega". Rukia hanya mengangguk.

_**'Mengapa disetiap aku ingin merasakan bersenang-senang, pasti hal ini terjadi? Aku ini benar-benar lemah! Aku benci... Ichigo, sedang apa, kau?'**_

Setelah 1 setengah jam. Kegiatan sudah selesai. Rukia juga sudah merasa baikan, meninggalkan tenda pengobatan dan menuju tendanya. Rupanya kedua temannya belum datang. Ia pun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Yo! Rukia!"

"Hai, Rukia,"

"Gimana tadi?"

"Wah,. Seru banget! Tadi kami sudah mencoba semua permainan yang ada! Sayang, kamu nggak ikut~~" kata Rangiku.

"Hahaha, maaf ya? Aku ini memang menyebalkan," kata Rukia.

"Nggak kok, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri nggak baik tahu!" katanya.

"Ah, aku ingin mandi, entar kamar mandinya keburu penuh," ucap Hinamori.

"Rukia, ayo mandi!" tanyanya.

"Iya, ayo! Keburu,"

Mereka bertiga mengambil pakaian ganti mereka, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu mereka kembali untuk menaruh pakaian kotor mereka, dan menuju ke tenda penyajian makanan. Rukia mengambil makanan dengan 2 kali porsi biasanya, yah itung-itung mengganjal perut sampai malam tiba. Setelah makan selesai, mereka kembali ke tenda. Saat melewati tenda Inoue, Rukia melihat Ichigo sedang bermesraan dengan Inoue, hanya memasang wajah cuek seolah-olah tidak melihatnya.

**Pukul 21.00**, waktunya api unggun. Semua murid berpencar mencari kayu untuk digunakan sebagai bahan bakarnya(?). Rukia dan kedua temannya bergabung dengan kelompoknya Renji. Ichigo ingin ikut gabung dengan mereka tapi, sang pacar tidak mau.

"Inoue, ayo kita gabung dengan kelompoknya Renji?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku, tidak mau," jawab Inoue manja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah janji dengan Nel dan Senna,"

"Ya, sudah. Aku ikut denganmu saja,"

"Eh, nggak perlu. Kalau Kurosaki-kun ingin bersama Renji dkk, tak apa kok! Aku mau merepotkanmu." kata Inoue sambil tersenyum #emang keliatan?#

"Ta..tapi-"

"Hm?"

"Ya, sudahlah. Kalau itu maumu."

"Jaga dirimu, baik-baik." kata Ichigo menyerah.

"Iya, dah Kurosaki-kun~~" kata Inoue mengakhiri pembicaraan, segera menuju ke tempat kedua temannya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Ayo, jadi ikut tidak?" tanya Kaien sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Ah! Ya!"

Akhirnya mereka bergerak bersama mencari kayu kering, dengan membawa senter masing-masing.

**Di Kelompok Inoue dkk...**

"Hai, teman-teman! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," sapa Inoue.

"Tak apa, Inoue." ucap Nel.

"Oh, iya. Senna mana?" tanya Inoue.

"Dia sedang bersama pacarnya,"

"Hai, Nel, Inoue." sapa orang yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Hei!" balas keduanya.

"Onna." kata Orang berkulit pucat yang dingin.

"Ulqi~~" Inoue memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Hn."

"Ayo, kita ke hutan~~" ajak Inoue kapada semua tanpa melepas kaitan tangannya di lengan Ulquiorra.

"Ayo!"

**Sementara itu di kelompoknya Renji...**

Setelah 10 menit mencari, mereka sudah mendapat banyak kayu kering.

"Wah~ Ini sudah banyak," kata Hinamori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi pencarian ini?" tanya Renji.

"Iya," jawab semuanya kecuali Ichigo. Renji memandang Ichigo yang sedaritadi diam saja, sepertinya Ichigo sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Renji sambil memegang pundak Ichigo.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo cepat.

_**'Kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang...'**_

Rukia memandang Ichigo, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Ichigo.

_**'Ichigo...Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?'**_

Kemudian mereka menuju ke tempat semula. Senda gurau pun mewarnai perjalanan mereka.

**Kembali ke Inoue dkk.**

"Grimmy sayang~~" sudah dapat belum?" tanya Nel dengan nada seksi.

"Sudah, sayangku." jawabnya.

"Aku semakin sayang padamu, Grimm." tambah Nel sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Grimmjow. Jarak di antara mereka tinggal 1 cm lagi, tapi sang pengganggu muncul.

"Hei, hei kalian itu, masih sempat-sempatnya bermesraan" ucap Senna sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Sudahlah, Senna sayang. Jangan mengurusi orang lain." kata Aizen.

"Tapi-"

"Apa ciuman yang kuberikan itu kurang, Senna-chan?" tanyanya sambil mencium leher Senna.

"Ai... Ugh... Jang..an" Senna terlena.

"Hei, hei! Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat kembali sebelum semuanya mencari." kata Inoue.

"Ya!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Di perjalanan, ketiga pasangan tersebut saling bermesraan. Inoue berjalan paling belakang bersama Ulquiorra. Rupanya mereka sangat menikmati hal ini, sampai-sampai Inoue lupa akan Ichigo pacar keduanya.

"Onna, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Ah, dia? Biarkan saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Lupakan dia, aku ingin menikmati malam bersamamu, Ulqi~~" Inoue dengan nada manja nan seksi.

"Hn"

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai, sebelumya mereka berpisah di tengah jalan agar tidak dicurigai.

"Hai, semuanya." sapa Inoue riang.

"Hai!"

"Inoue..." ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tidak"

Akhirnya api unggun pun dimulai! Semua murid duduk melingkari api unggunnya, sambil berdendang riang. Tak lupa meminum coklat hangat yang sudah diberikan sebelumnya. Sambil ditemani malam gelap yang mendung tanpa bintang dan udara yang dingin.

**Pukul 23.00** Acara api unggun sudah berakhir, semuanya bersiap untuk tidur. Karena besok pagi mereka harus kembali ke sekolah.

**At the Morning...**

Setelah membersihkan diri, sarapan pagi lalu membereskan tenda, semuanya menuju bus masing-masing-masing. Di dalam bus, mereka semua merasakan lelah, dan tertidur. Kecuali Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

**Next Day... At Karakura High School.**

Sekolah sudah tampak ramai, ada yang bermain basket, ada yang bergosip dan ada juga yang pacaran, yah yang seperti iyu sudahlah biasa. Bel pun berbunyi, semuanya bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

**[SKIP]**

Saat ini, Ichigo sedang menuju ke kelas Inoue, melewati koridor yang sepi. Ia melihat laki-laki berkulit pucat sedang menghadap dinding. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Ichigo tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak tahu keberadaannya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara perempuan mendesah.

"Ul...qi... su..dah-" desah sang perempuan.

'Kok suaranya mirip Inoue? Apa jangan-jangan itu Inoue?"

"Sssst...diamlah..Hime... nanti yang ada yang dengar.."

Rambut orange-kecoklatan perempuan itu terlihat, hal itu membuat Ichigo tambah yakin kalau perempuan itu adalah pacarnya. Ia mencoba mendekat dan memanggil nama Inoue, untuk memastikan.

"Inoue?"

Kedua pasangan tersebut sontak menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Ichigo memandang keduanya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau-!" geram Ichigo, tangannya mengepal erat sampai memutih.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Brengsek!" Ichigo mendekati Ulqiorra. Ia mencengkram kerah Ulqiorra bersiap untuk memukul wajah laki-laki yang berani mendekati pacarnya. Ia melayangkan tinjunya, namun belum sempat ia mengenai wajah Ulqiorra, Inoue menghalanginya.

"Jangan!" cegah Inoue. Ichigo pun menjauhkan tangannya dari Ulqiorra, dan berbalik menatap tajam Inoue.

"Kenapa kau melarangku? Apa kau mencintainya?" bentak Ichigo.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Inoue!"

"..."

"Jawab! Apa benar begitu? Kenapa kau diam saja, hah?"

"YA! Aku mencintainya!"

"Kenapa? Apa cintanya padamu lebih besar dariku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan! Maafkan aku... Sebenarnya, dia mantan pacarku, aku masih mencintainya."

"Ap..Apa.." kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Kurosaki-kun" pinta Inoue lirih.,

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Inoue. Padahal ia pikir Inoue mencintainya. Ichigo berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kelas, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ichigo tak sadar bahwa Rukia saat ini sedang menatapnya cemas.

'Ichigo... Ada apa?'

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, kini waktunya untuk pulang. Ichigo dengan langkah cepat menuju parkiran motornya. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin, dan melesat pergi. Ia mengebut tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang meneriakinya.

**At Ichigo's Home.**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii" kata adik Ichigo yang paling manis, Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, kenapa wajahmu terlihat lesu?" tanya adik Ichigo yang paling tomboy, Karin yang sedang menonton sepak bola. Ichigo tidak menjawab ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

BRUK. Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya, melepas penat yang ada. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Inoue tadi. Ia benar-benar membenci Inoue, karena selama ini ia telah dibohongi oleh pacarnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar frustasi.

"ARGGGGH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Morning. At Karakura High School. Break Time...**

Kabar tentang Inoue yang menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya, tersebar luas sampai ke penjuru sekolahan. Hal itu membuat Ichigo semakin benci, setiap ia pergi selalu ditanyai bagaimana hubungannya dengan Inoue. Ichigo hanya diam, baginya pertanyaan itu tidak penting.

"Aku tak menyangka Inoue berbuat seperti itu." kata Kaien.

"Padahal, tampaknya ia mencintai Ichigo." sambung Rangiku.

"Tak bisakah kalian tidak membicarakanku?" bentak Ichigo.

"Ya, ya. Maafkan kami. Oke lupakan." kata Kaien.

"Ichigo, tenangkan dirimu. Masih banyak perempuan disana yang menunggumu, perempuan itu banyak." ucap Renji menenangkan Ichigo.

"Kau benar, aku bisa mencari yang lebih baik daripada dia," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong!" kata Renji.

Semenjak Ichigo putus, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan,. Saat ini ia berjalan di antara rak-rak buku. Sambil membaca buku. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada Rukia yang sedang membawa banyak buku samapi menutupi wajahnya dan Rukia juga tidak menyadarinya. Lalu BRUKK! Ichigo menabrak Rukia.

"Aw.. Sakit..." rintih Rukia.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat-"

"Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo, memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Ichigo?" gumam Rukia.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Rukia. Maaf tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Sini aku bantu membereskan." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat Rukia blushing.

"I...iya."

Kemudian mereka membereskan buku itu. Setelah semuanya beres Rukia berterima kasih pada Ichigo sebelum kembali ke ruang guru.

"Terima kasih, ya Ichigo. Aku pergi dulu." kata Rukia. Baru beberapa langkah Ichigo memegang tangannya.

"Hei, siapa suruh kau membawa semuanya sendirian? Kau itu perempuan tidak baik membawa yang berat-berat." kata Ichigo seraya mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Ah!"

"Hei, kok bengong? Ayo ikut!" kata Ichigo yang sudah berada di depan Rukia.

"I... Iya!"

Semenjak saat itu, Ichigo menjadi lebih dekat dengan Rukia., Ia sudah lupa dengan patah hatinya. Ia sudah membuka hatinya untuk Rukia. Di setiap ia punya masalah, pasti Rukia menjadi tempat curhatnya. Hal itu memberi Rukia kenyamanan tersendiri. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Ichigo dan Rukia berencana pergi ke taman Karakura. Ichigo yang mengajak Rukia pergi, katanya ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

**At Rukia's Home. Rukia's Room.**

"Pakai baju yang mana ya?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang ini... tidak cocok."

"Yang ini... norak!"

Akhirnya Rukia memilih pakaian berwarna ungu selutut dan dipadu dengan legging, tak lupa jaket krem, dan juga sepatu yang tak terlalu tinggi haknya. Ia sudah siap. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara klakson motor milik Ichigo.

"Kak, aku berangkat!"

"Iya! Hati-hati!"

Ichigo tampak keren hari ini. Ia memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna biru dipadu dengan jaket putih bergaris merah, putih, biru di kedua lengannya, jeans hitam dan juga sepatu sneakers berwarna putih. Rukia tamapak terpesona, dengan penampilan Ichigo sampai-sampai ia tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Ichigo membuat Rukia sadar.

"Ah, iya" Rukia segera menggunakan helm yang diberikan Ichigo. Motorpun melesat pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan.

**To Be Continued**

**[A/N] : Maaf ya kalo kalimatnya terbelit-belit and ga rapi dan Typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana. Jujur, waktu nulis tentang pakaian yang akan digunakan Rukia sama Ichigo, agak bingung. Coz Kuro ga tau. Ajarin Kuro donk! Yah, walaupun Kuro nii perempuan, Kuro ga pernah pake Rok, kecuali kalo ke sekolah(curhat dikitlah~~) Mungkin ada banyak Typo yang mengganggu mata, karena Kuro paling ga bisa ngilangin Typo(Kuro males neliti) Hehehe ^^''. **

**BaLasan ReViEw!**

**Rukia Yagami ::** Ehehe, banyak amat salahnya ya? Yah begitulah Kuro ^^. Untuk fic ini, Kuro sudah mengikuti apa yang disarankan Rukia, maafkan Kuro kalau masih banyak yang salah. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Baca terus ya ^^

**Hana – Kori no Akuma :: **Hehehe IchiRukinya baru separo nih! Besok Insyaallah full deh. Wak kok kompornya dilempar ke Kuro? Eh ga papa dink, kebetulan Kuro lagi butuh kompor. Hehehe tetep Review ya!

**RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 :: **Hahaha ga apa kok! Yang penting ada yang review(?). Soal itu rupanya Kuro salah pengertian = ='' (ketauan bego aja ngeles!#plak!). Wah Ginnya udah dibooking sama Rangiku tuh! Hehehe arigatou! Review lagi eah!

**Taviabeta-Primavera :: **Tenang! IchiRukia sudah kembali!Yosh, terimakasih! Review lagi ya!

**Zanpaku-nee :: **Tenang! Itu baru permulaan! Tunggu aja, oke. Nih dah update! Thanks!

**Shizuku Kamae :: **Hehehe begitukah? Nii chapter 3 sampun update! Arigatou!

**Terimakasih semuanya! Jangan bosan sama fic Kuro ya? Kuro butuh Review kalian semua, tanpa review, Fic ini bagai Ichigo tanpa Rukia (Halah!). **

**Arigatou**

**Review**


End file.
